


A star among many (ILLUSTRATED by Yvesriba)

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley plays the guitar, Gen, Inspired by Music, Rock and Roll, rock music, rockin 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: "God gave rock and roll to you..." Well Crowley doesn't care who gave it to us, he likes it, and he wants to join in on a special occasion. Inspired by Rockin' 1000. I could totally see Crowley joining in on this, and my lovely beta reader Yvesriba drew a little illustration of him doing just that when we chatted about it, so I wrote this fic where Crowley lets loose and has fun while his angel watches him enjoy himself. Light hearted fluff.Watch/listen to the video for the full, spine-tingling effect.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	A star among many (ILLUSTRATED by Yvesriba)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/gifts).



> Illustration by [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba), my lovely beta reader. This one's for you!

Aziraphale watched as Crowley sat on the edge of the hotel bed, headphones on, head bobbing away, strumming away at his guitar. He smiled fondly at his beautiful demon. There was such an unfettered joy written in his body language and that delighted little smile that was so seldom seen, but lit Aziraphale up from within whenever he spied it. He wished Crowley would enjoy himself more often. 

He realised he’d been standing in the doorway of their plush Milan hotel suite just watching the oblivious demon rocking away to himself for some minutes, still holding a coffee cup that would go cold. He stepped into the room and after a moment, Crowley noticed him with another warm smile. He tugged the headphones off and shifted the guitar to accept the cup of coffee from his husband. Aziraphale sat down on the bed next to him. 

“Looking forward to tonight?”

“Hell yes.”

“You know, I’d like to come along after all.”

“Thought you were going to stay in town and go to the opera while I do this?”

“Well I could, but then I’d miss out on seeing you enjoy yourself, and that beautiful smile of yours, darling.” Aziraphale leaned over and kissed Crowley very thoroughly. 

“Angel, this is more than just ‘be-bop’, I’m pretty sure you won’t like it.”

“I will if you’re in it, Crowley. Indulge me.”

Crowley smiled and snapped, a conveniently spare ticket appeared in his fingers. “Well whaddya know? A VIP seat just came free.” 

* * *

They got a taxi out to the airport where something rather different was taking place tonight. A once-in-a-lifetime gig, 1,000 musicians from all walks of life playing simultaneously for a truly epic sound full of energy and enthusiasm. They’d done it before with [ “Learn to Fly” by the Foo Fighters at Cesena in Italy](https://youtu.be/JozAmXo2bDE) to rapturous acclaim. Crowley had seen the video and been hooked. He wanted in.

So he’d signed up, and been accepted to join in for the next event in Italy - in Milan. For some reason they were holding it on the tarmac of the airport, surrounded by actual aircraft. The song was one of his favourites, “Won’t get fooled again” by The Who. There was apparently a bit of a flight theme which some performers were indulging - dressing up in pilots and cabin crew uniforms and suchlike. They were free to dress up however they liked and could stand out in whatever way they preferred.

Crowley had played many musical instruments over the millennia. He’d even recorded ancient songs that reminded him of Aziraphale over the centuries for his own enjoyment. It had accidentally led to him [ confessing his love to the angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501036) without even realising it. Aziraphale loved to listen to him play, and after insisting on listening to every single track on Crowley’s playlist of love songs by others that he enjoyed, including the modern ones, had begun to widen his musical horizons somewhat and enjoy a bit more modern music here and there. 

If it meant something to Crowley, it meant something to him. 

* * *

Aziraphale felt rather out of place in the audience, he wasn’t dressed at all like the other concert-goers, and it was a warm night. He cast aside his coat and rolled up his sleeves, eager to see what would happen. He watched eagerly as the performers strode out onto the tarmac to a cacophony of deafening applause and began to do final checks of their instruments as the conductor introduced them in Italian. Behind the crowd of musicians, a Lear jet was left in place surrounded by lighting rigs.

He scoured the massed musicians trying to pick out Crowley - one black dressed shape amongst many at a distance, and the sun was setting. Then he saw it - he caught a glimmer of gold reflecting the setting sun and recognised Crowley’s golden star shaped 1984 Carvin V220. He’d bought it for him as a first anniversary gift after seeing Crowley admiring it in the window as they passed the shop. 

It had belonged to some famous musician beforehand, the seller had said when Aziraphale had gone back on his own a few days later to enquire about it. There was an autograph on the back and a small folder of provenance which included receipts and photos of it being used on stage. 

The cost had been equivalent to several of his older first editions but absolutely worth it to see the smile on his husband’s face when he opened the case for the first time, immediately recognising whose it had been as well. Aziraphale said it was an instrument befitting a starmaker, just to see Crowley blush. A rare and treasured occurrence. 

But the guitar wasn’t what made the angel’s jaw drop.

It was the wings. 

What on _earth_ was Crowley thinking? He had his _wings_ out!

In public. In front of literally thousands of humans…

… none of whom seemed to think there was anything amiss. 

It’s not that they couldn’t _see_ his wings, they just weren’t freaked out by them. Perhaps they thought they were animatronic accessories just to look fancy for the occasion. There were so many people, all trying to stand out in their own way that Crowley, dressed all in black, blended into the crowd. Aziraphale could only make him out because he was looking for him. 

Crowley was laughing and joking with another guitarist next to him, and then the lights went up. The stands lit up in red, the crowd were on their feet clapping in anticipation. There was a pause, then under the floodlights, the first chord struck. 

[Click here if video does not load](https://youtu.be/ad4DKzmFP3Y)

Aziraphle saw Crowley’s hand fall on the strings in perfect tandem with hundreds of others in that first stunning moment, the wall of sound thumped him in the chest and the crowd around him went even more wild. The keyboards kicked in with a rapid suspenseful series of chords, the drummers held fluttering cymbal notes. Crowley’s hand was held poised high, waiting for the next chord, then fell again in a decisive sweep. Aziraphale drew a stunned breath.

The notes erupted around him again and the drummers crashed into action. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and goosebumps broke out over his body as he watched Crowley and hundreds of others in perfect synchronicity move as one. 

As an angel, the sudden overwhelming wave of euphoria created by the mass of humanity around him took Aziraphale by surprise. He’d never known so many people experiencing such joy as one before. 

The conductor in his shimmering black and gold brocade jacket strode around the banks of musicians egging them with infectious energy and exhorting them to greater effort, not that it was needed. The singers clustered in groups around each microphone and poured their hearts into the song. The musicians were from all walks of life and all ages - from young kids with precocious skills on the drums, guitar and keyboard, to silver haired pensioners, everyone giving it their all. 

But Crowley was lost in his element, bouncing around, a grin from ear to ear lighting up his face. It was an expression of purest delight and Aziraphale’s heart glowed at the sight. Crowley must have felt the huge wave of love from the angel, he looked up with unerring accuracy to pick him out on the stands and blew him a kiss. 

Aziraphale spotted several camera crews darting around the performers, and realised that none of them seemed to be going anywhere near Crowley. He suspected that was the result of a little demonic miracle, so Crowley could be there, but remain relatively incognito, as he had for many historical events in the modern era. Be there, but don’t be remembered. 

But Aziraphale couldn’t keep the smile from his own face seeing his love cavorting about, pouring all his demonic energy into his instrument, his wings flicking back and forth in time with the beat, until the point where everyone fell silent save for the keyboard section, with that repetitive high sequence. 

Humans stood, arms waving as the organs rang out, then the drummers snuck back in with a teasing riff, then stilled again, building tension with another riff and a pause, then a third, a drum roll, then the entire stadium went wild with a screamed “YEAAAAHHH!”, and he saw Crowley’s wings suddenly spread wide in glorious excitement at the chord as he struck it with the rest and proceeded to leap around, lost in the music. 

The final chords crashed out, an enormous drum roll, and a huge, final chord as all the humans and one excited demon leapt at once. Aziraphale’s heart was hammering away with the unexpected energy of it all, quite swept up in the moment. He gazed proudly down at his husband, grinning wide and laughing, high fiving the other musicians around him, wings folded neatly against his back now, hot, sweaty and satisfied. 

He looked as overwhelmingly happy as he had on their wedding day. 

Aziraphale made his way down onto the tarmac where other friends and family were helping their loved ones pack up their instruments. Crowley had just laid his guitar down in it’s case when Aziraphale swept him up in his arms and kissed him very thoroughly. Crowely had de-manifested his wings away in the chaos and no one seemed to have noticed that either. 

“Oh darling you were wonderful!”

Crowley laughed in pure joy and hugged his husband back. 

“Thanks, that…. That was fucking amazing.”

“You had your wings out!”

“Yeah. I figured no one would really notice anything unusual about them in a setup like this, I just had to miracle the camera crew to steer clear of me and any photos to blur, easy enough job and nothing I haven’t done before. It was worth it to get to stretch them like that though, just felt so right.”

“I’m so happy you enjoyed yourself darling.” Aziraphale kissed him again. Crowley was positively glowing with happiness and it was filling the angel’s heart up even more than usual. 

“So you got a taste for rock music now then, Angel?” Crowley teased gently, stooping to pick up his guitar case then taking Aziraphale’s hand as they headed for the exit.

“Certainly if you’re the one playing it, darling.”

“Aziraphale, I was almost exactly only one-one thousandth playing that.”

“But you were still very good, and watching you have so much fun made it so much better.”

“Flatterer. Anyway, let’s head back into town for a celebratory drink, what d’you say?”

“Superb idea, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Yvesriba which guitar she based Crowley's on in her illustration, and she said this one: [ click here](https://www.roadhousevintage.com/shop-2/electric-guitars/carvin-v220-star-guitar-flame-maple-neck-floyd-rose/?fbclid=IwAR2yYwVMkZyF44imy1q5TRA32rGHp_-3jJxk2tE1sevEIWcBTQkHJW33GzI) So I went with that. 
> 
> I wrote it as being an older one that had been owned by some big rock star before, I purposefully didn't say who - that's up to you, who you'd like to HC it was, take your pick!


End file.
